Defenders Annual Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = (Series) — (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Archie Goodwin | CoverArtist1 = Ed Hannigan | Writer1_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist1_1 = Don Warfield | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Archie Goodwin | Quotation = I am not a babarian, Valkyrie. The thought of murder is repugnant to me -- excluding of course instances of absolute necessity. | Speaker = Arthur Nagan | StoryTitle1 = World Gone Sane? | Synopsis1 = Jack Norriss contacts the Defenders informing them that he is on a mission to smash not only a plot by the Headmen in which they plan on taking over the world through non-violent means, but also to end Nebulon's Celestial Mindcontrol Movement. Deciding the task is too big for Jack to handle alone, Dr. Strange dispatches the Defenders to investigate each point of interest. Nighthawk and Red Guardian are sent to France to investigate a "Bozeaux" movement that has exploded there bringing them into conflict with the group. After they break up the fight, Nighthawk overlooks some of the countries documents to find that the CMC movement has their hands in almost every industry in the country. Before he can take this information back however he and the Red Guardian are shrunk to microscopic size by Jerald Morgan. In India, Power Man and Valkyrie are investigating a series of "Assassinations" of local people, and they stumble upon the machinations of Arthur Nagan, who also shrinks them down to size. In the States, Jack Norriss investigates the presidential campaign being run by Ruby Thursday and also finds himself captured by her. And in Washington, Dr. Strange seeks to speak with the US President to convince him not to allow "Mr. Nebul" to allow his CMC movement to enslave the world. This leads to a battle between Strange and Nebulon in the astral plane. A battle which Nebulon wins. Transporting them back to reality, Nebulon almost gets the President to endorse his CMC movement, when Dr. Strange interferes once more. However all present are also shrunk down and captured by the Headmen. Summoning the Hulk to the Headmen's base, the Hulk's attack gives Strange enough time to restore everyone to their original height. The Defenders then easily defeat the Headmen. Afterwords, Dr. Strange uses his Eye of Agamotto to show Nebulon humanities history so that he may know what it's like to be human. Realizing that his Bozo movement would rob humanity of their will to struggle and advance, Nebulon calls off his quest and teleports away. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * CMC Bozos ** Marie * ** ** ** ** * unnamed assassin Other Characters: * * * * * alien ape * Parisian PR manager * shrunken people * Ruby Thursday's team ** Melissa * * Pfenner, a presidential aide Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story takes place after the events of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}